Talk:Crab Sushi
Skilling up ranged skills with a level 75 war/rng I did notice a small ranged accuracy bonus (i.e. without food I was only able to land sidewinder at 220tp against a level 70 decent challenge mob with a 195 archery skill, with food I was able to do so at 175tp several times, which would conclude me to think that the cap for accuracy and ranged accuracy bonus is around 10 accuracy.) This food is probably very good accuracy & ranged accuracy food pre-level 50. After level 50 I would stick with one of the other sushis like squid or bream. -Angrykitty 8:51am, 13 May 2008 Not good with math. started with 96 DEF went to 107. dont know if it has a base or notlego 04:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Before you start putting arbitrary results for the synth can you post results in the talk, all sushi results are not equal. for example http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Urchin_Sushi_%2B1 please look at the HQ results vs. NQ, also the ingredients might be missing kelp, as crab meat is always served as gungamaki or in a roll if this info is missing please add it. Milotheshort 05:04, 10 June 2008 (UTC) i made this recipe and tried this is what i got.lego 05:11, 10 June 2008 (UTC) before you start saying his results are arbitrary why don't you check the results yourself. you may have an opinion about something being missing or whatever but thats not the case and you're coming off as rude to more than a few of the chefs. Littledarc thank you darc you say what i feel since im bad with words lollego 05:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *Hello. I just tested one regular quality Crab Sushi it on my lv15 BLM/WHM. Stripped him completely down of all armor and recorded my stats. I had the Empress band enchantment active but removed the ring, leaving the enchantment stat effect active prior to the test since I had forgotten not to use the enchantment before the test, apologies. I think this at least confirms some of the information that is currently on the main page for this food. I am timing it as we speak and will come back to confirm the time for the effect to remain active though is should be standard 30 minutes since it is stackable. :*'Before:' DEF 41 After: DEF 51 :*'Before:' VIT 16 After: VIT 16+1 :Although I did record all of my stats prior to using the sushi, there are no other recognizable stat changes to record on this discussion page.I of course do not know how to measure Ranged Accuracy, Accuracy or Attack etc. and if anyone has a clue how please let me know and I will further test it. -Vahlshdeh 05:29, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I have yet to notice any accuracy modification before and after of eating this sushi and checking the mobs around me. The accuracy modifier is consequently very small and probably needs to be parsed to be figured out. The good thing about this sushi is it vendors for more than the AH price at this point on my server - Freazer 19:43, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Its indeed have a accuracy modification, i checked a lesser colibri, he was incredibly tough with nothing else, popped a sushi and he had low evasion after Pandor 05:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Racc was recently added to this page, please unless you have proof don't post unsubstantiated claims. Whether or not this item actual increases Racc is debatable atm. Like posted earlyer I ask you not make any claims w/o evidence leading to that conclusion. Thx for your understanding Milotheshort 22:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I've used this with my Corsair several times. I can attest to the ACC bonus.. but I seriously doubt any RACC bonus. I'm removing that line, because after partying with several stacks and meleeing and attacking, I can say with a good deal certainty that it did nothing for my bullets.--DarkTrance 01:14, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah. There's no way this has R.ACC boost on it. Borrowed some in a party today for my 63 RNG and missed more with this than I was with Flounder Mouniere. --Enternius 00:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC)